Corked Urges
by Chii Levi-Nny Maxwell
Summary: Fred has an urge, but it's for the most unexpected person. If it isn't strange enough, the unexpected does the unexpected. *TWiNCEST*
1. Push it Out

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter stuffs! YAY! I'm not making money or anything! If I owned anything I'd have Fred and George. Rowling can keep everything else. ::Grin:: 

--

Fred's Point Of View

--

Crying sucks. I hate when people cry. I hate when I cry. I'm not supposed to cry.. People aren't supposed to cry in front of me. I'm supposed to make people laugh. I shouldn't be talking about how things are supposed to be. I'm crying over somebody I'm not supposed to. I can't help it though, how could I not love him? He's funny, loves jokes, and always understands me. Well, except now. I don't think he will ever feel the same way as I do. If only I could tell him. I feel like crap just because I'm keeping something from him. He wouldn't understand though. Nobody who is normal would.

Since all I could do was think about him, I figured, why not go talk to him? So I did just that. I got out of my bed and loomed quietly over to his. He looked so innocent, just lying there. He looks exactly like me to everyone else. In some cases they are correct. The bright red hair, the pale skin, the tons of freckles. To them even our eyes look the same. I know better though. His are much nicer than mine could ever be. 

"Nooooooo...five more minutes" He mumbled, throwing the covers over his head. 

"George, don't worry. You can still sleep for another six hours" I said, pulling the covers back. How could he even think of covering that beautiful face? He stared up at me. I smiled down.

"Care to join me then?" How could I resist? Sleep, and him being right there next to me.

"Move over" I said, lifting the covers and sliding underneath them. He moved only a little bit so I shoved him playfully. He smiled and rolled on top of me.

"Enough room?" He asked.

"Plenty" I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his fiery red hair, and crush his lips together with mine. I didn't though. Brothers can't do that. Even twins.

"Do you still have that dirty magazine?" 

"Of course, what would I do without it?"

"Jerk off to my picture instead?" He said, smirking at his own joke. I grinned widely. "Merlin, Fred! That's disturbing! More disturbing than that picture we found of Ginny and Neville!"

"Aw. Are you afraid of me now?"

"Of course not, but don't you think that it's wrong?"

"That I love you?" Dammit, I just can't keep my mouth shut. His face suddenly looked puzzled.

"No you bloody dolt! That Neville and Ginny actually SNOGGED!"

"Come off it, George! I was joking"

"Oh, okay then"

"Good night"

"Good night, Fred" He kissed me and rolled off. After that kiss, my urges became a lot stronger. We never really thought about the good night kisses between us because we are different from most other brothers. We are twins, and we figure the kissing is one of the many perks to it.

"George…" I trailed off, how was I going to do this? He turned around and faced me, still smiling. What a smile, my smile didn't even look like his. His is wonderful. 

"I..." Words cannot and could not describe the feelings inside of me. There was nothing else I could do but use actions instead of words. 

And so then, I grabbed my brother and kissed him. It wasn't a regular kiss on the cheek. Not even a weak peck on the lips, but a strong one filled with electricity and passion. Not to mention quite a bit of my tongue. But the strange part was…after a few seconds my tongue wasn't the alone in my mouth anymore.

A/N: Okay, okay! This is really shitty so far! Be nice and kind anyway! I know it's not going very well. I get the point! *sobs* I'm going to write a much much much muchhhhh better chapter next though! I swear it! It's going to be from George's POV. Please review this. It's not done. Incomplete! THAT MEANS COME BACK AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! 


	2. Fake a Smile

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter stuffs! YAY! I'm not making money or anything! If I owned anything I'd have Fred and George. Rowling can keep everything else. ::Grin:: 

--

George's Point Of View

--

That night I either did the dumbest or smartest thing ever in my life. The sad part is that it was probably both. I love my brother. But do I LOVE my brother? How confusing. I better stop thinking. I shifted over in bed so I could look out the window. The sun was already up and in my eyes. I must have been mad for staring at it for so long. Maybe I thought it might help explain something to me. Or, I'm just daft. Whichever suits the moment I suppose? 

Since my brain was beginning to hurt, as well as my eyes, I decided that I should eat before I did anything else. I zoomed out of bed purposely leaving behind my twin and tried to run down the stairs as well. It proved to be a horrible idea because I fell halfway down instead. After stopping after the bottom step with a loud thud I jumped up as if the floor was on fire and ran into the kitchen. 

"George! Put some clothes on! My eyes hurt now!" Ginny said. I looked down and didn't see anything on me. I immediately panicked and thought I was naked. I screamed and tried to cover myself like a woman.

            "It's not that bad! You at least have boxers on!" I looked down once more, and then growled. 

"Why were you in such a rush?" Fred asked, calmly walking to his seat and sitting down next to me.

            "I'm hungry" I said gruffly. What else was I supposed to say? I just wanted to stop talking to him. He was causing me enough trouble as it was. Now mal-nutrition?

            "Oh, just wondering" He said in a kind of whisper. Oh well, I was supposed to be harsh. It's HIS entire fault. He made everything all weird. Then again…I did kiss back.

I didn't have time for that though. Soon my food was in front of me and I concentrated on that instead. It didn't last long though because I ate in a rush trying to forget everything. I barely even tasted it. Hell, I could have eaten a pound of worms for all I noticed!  Stupid twin! It's his fault; I only kissed him so he wouldn't feel like such a git. Well…maybe. Ah, shit. WHO KNOWS!?  

Not being able to take my screaming conscience I decided to go outside and talk a very long walk and think. After all, I had a lot to think about. I pushed open the front door and felt a heavy sun shine fall upon my body. Even if it was kind of hot, it was still blissful. I ran out all the way to the front, feeling like a freed prisoner from Azkaban.  

Too bad Fred was right behind me.

            "Why are you walking around outside in your boxers?" He asked.

            "Why do you care?" I asked, exasperatedly. He was running my 'freed man moment'!

            "I was just..." I cut him off instead.

            "It's you fault! You're the one driving me insane! I can't believe you did this! Why? Why did you have to kiss me? Just tell me why!" I started yelling. He smacked his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else though. I wasn't even finished expressing my pissed off statement of hatred for the confusion he brought upon me. How annoying. 

            "Fuck you're so damn loud! Do you want everyone in England to know it happened or what?!" He yelled back. I glared at him and his voice then wasn't so loud, but it was still pissed off sounding.

            "I love you. That's why I did it. You kissed me back because you love me too. I know it's freaky I went through all the same shit" He took his hand off my mouth for me to speak.

            "Shit's right. I don't think it's worth it. I could go kiss Ron without so much trouble" I said, trying to be cocky.

            "Go on then" He said. What an idiot! Was he actually testing me? That git. He looked at me with a face that suddenly made me sort of…melt.

I guess I failed the test. I know that because the next thing I knew I was kissing him once again.


	3. Avert Disaster

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter stuffs! YAY! I'm not making money or anything! If I owned anything I'd have Fred and George. Rowling can keep everything else. ::Grin:: 

--

Fred's Point Of View

--

So, he finally realizes that he loves me just as much as I love him. I wonder what shall happen next. Is it legal to actually marry your twin? Wow, what a wedding that would be. If I can't even have a wedding, I guess that means no kids. Actually, it means nothing. I can't even tell anyone about this. Is this right? Of course it is.

"George, humor me…have you ever had sex?" I asked him. We were in the middle of getting undressed for bed when I just sort of asked him…nonchalantly of course. He looked sort of shocked at the question.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"I'm just sort of curious I guess. Contrary to what people think, you and I don't always tell each other EVERYTHING"

"Well, if you must know…" He looked at me almost pleading. I still wanted to know so I stared at him a bit harder.

"No. I haven't. And you, Fred?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Depends, with a guy or a girl?" George looked shocked once again.

"Either"

"Once, with a girl" Relief washed over his features. I then walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. Nuzzling my face into his neck he asked me, "Why did you ask? Does me being all…untouched make a difference?". 

"It's actually a nice clichéd touch" (Fred has dissed the author! OOHHH!! ::realizes the author is me. DAMN!!!!)

"So…it's a good thing?" He asked, sighing and leaning against me. He knew the obvious answer so I didn't really bother answering it. Not that I had time to anyway, before I knew it he had pushed me onto his bed, grinning ear to ear.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. It sounds like we are a couple, but it was really just play for the both of us. His grin got even larger.

"You, screaming my name of course. You bloody dolt" He laid down on top of me. Could a boy be ANY happier? I didn't think so. I decided that it was becoming too serious for the both of us and it needed to be broken.

"So, when are you going to fuck me senseless?" I asked.

"Right about…" He trailed off and pressed his lips to mine, "now". I smiled and pulled his head down closer to mine. His lips crushed mine as I rolled over on top of him. I know my George, he couldn't stay dominate even if he tried. His tongue forced entry into my mouth and explored as I did the same to him. I became bored quickly with the idea and played with the hem of his boxers. Smiling, I finally pulled them off, revealing his growing erection.

"Lets make this interesting…one of us should have to be dead silent the whole time" George said. Wow. When did he become so kinky? Oh, it's because I'm going to have to be silent. Niiiiiiiice. Oh well, I'd do it for him.

"Well, since I know I enjoy screaming more than you, I'll be quiet" 

"I'm serious. You must be silent"

"What happens if I'm not?"

"I torture you…in a way that won't even feel good" I shuddered. I love when he's being bitchy. It's a change of character that turns me on so much.

"I'm all for it. Make me scream, George" He grinned once again and got on top of me. I once again focused back on his manhood. I latched one of my hands on it and started caressing it lightly up and down. He let out a soft moan and crushed his lips upon mine once again. Our tongues both forced entry into one another mouths and George slipped my boxers off as well. Suddenly he broke our kiss and moved down to my erection.

Obviously starting his plan, he licked the tip and I shuddered. Not even giving my sudden jerk a notice he latched his mouth on my cock, sucking on the tip. I made a weird gurgling sound trying hard not to make any noise. George then began to deep throat more and more with every bob of his head. Not being able to take it, I let out a small squeak. 

Too bad, I wasn't the only person who made a noise in the room.

A/N: Wo0t! OKAY! I'm sorry it took so damn long to get a chapter out. I was away on vacation and nothing was saved on the lap top I took. I took the wrong one and almost shot myself. Also, I'd like to point out it's hard to put out chapters because of school and such. I also know that this chapter is pissing everyone off. I had to do it because I couldn't really type anymore of today. I'm mad sorry that no one nutted. Heh. I promise that next chapter, or the one after that will have a complete sex scene. I just also really really reeeeeeeally wanted Fred and George to get caught. Review Please. Rather than flame, please help me and give me ideas. I love when people give me ideas. It helps a SHITLOAD. Mad love to everyone.

Drugs n Hugs

Punx


	4. Just in Time

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter stuffs! YAY! I'm not making money or anything! If I owned anything I'd have Fred and George. Rowling can keep everything else. ::Grin:: 

--

George's Point Of View

--

"What the FUCK?!" 

Bright eyes flashed on the young girl in the door way. Ginger hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and showed off her cheeks that were usually pale, but were reddening violently. Her robe covered fists were shaking from beneath the purple terry cloth. 

I tried to gasp, but instead choked, for obvious reasons. After I removed my mouth I coughed a few times and then jumped back away from Fred. Since I'm daft I actually fell off the bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor. She then repeated her same sentence. 

"Ginny! I can explain!" Fred said, wrapping the blankets on the bed around him in a feeble attempt to hide. Since he was sitting on them it took too long and was virtually pointless. Plus it's not like she hasn't seen it before. Another point…she seems too angry to give a shit. Anyway,  I crawled over to the other bed and did the same since it seemed like a good idea.

"You better!" The tips of her ears were reddening as well now, never a good sign.

"What me a Fred were doing" I said, "Was…" Fred cut me off. Can't say I wasn't happy that I didn't have to explain the process to her. 

"George was giving me a..er.." We both looked at each other. It needed to be said for our dear little sister. Who else should shatter her innocence besides two goofy punks?

"A blowjob" We said together. Ginny's jaw dropped and the tinge seemed to falter a little, but sped right back to her face. 

"NO SHIT! But WHY?" I laughed at this, it was obvious why anyone would want one! Plus the whole game was at stake…

"Because it feels good and I wanted to make him say my name…" Fred then threw a book at my head and made me fall out of bed once more. What the heck?! He agreed to it and I was enjoying the strange look on her face from my lovely list. 

"You bastard!" I yelled. Ginny then stomped in between the two beds.

"You two do know it is not normal for brothers to do that, right?" She said, the rage subsiding as well as the reddened features on her skin.  Suddenly I felt a little light in my head turn on. I jumped up in all my naked glory and frowned.

"It is?" I asked.   Ginny stared at both of us, shocked. Just like I planned.  I sat back down in my bed quickly. 

"Yes!" She huffed, loosing her graceful anger much too quickly. Fred raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the sudden change of voice as well.

"Ginny, why are you so peeved at us, it's not like we just ripped your head off" I asked.

"You almost ripped mine off" said Fred. Ginny's eyes widen when this was said and she looked down at the floor, a tinge of a blush on her cheeks, but not the angry red like before. I gulped. This was going to be one of those turning point talks, I could tell right there. That stupid fucking 'put your head down' move ALWAYS means trouble. 

"It's bad enough our family is known for being so…different. You two would just be making things worse" 

I and Fred looked at each other once again. It was true that our family is different from most. A lot of wizarding families don't like us because we are poor. The worst and most stupid part of us being different is that dad likes muggles and loves to mess around with stuff from there world. Bloody daft of everyone to think it's such a bad thing. It should be normal since he always works with them to be curious! I guess not everyone is so…open minded?

"No one is going to know about this" Fred said, quietly. He obviously felt bad and was just realizing the risk we were running. I had thought about it myself for a few moments. I guess I just . . . didn't give a fuck. 

Then, I suddenly understood what Fred was pulling.

"That is correct" I said, hiding my shit eating grin in. 

"Oh, really now?" Ginny said, looking back and forth between us. She knew what we were hinting.

"Well, yeah! You don't want mum and dad to get anymore negative attention, right? Telling them this and having it spread might sound bad you know! Both twin sons are gay, even better, they're in love!" I said letting a small grin escape. She stared at me, shocked once more by my words.

"You just don't want me to tell mum!" She said, probably a bit annoyed.

"It's a just in case thing for all of us, Ginny." Fred said. I stared hard at her for a moment.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing a little. She then grinned.

"Anything to get me out of classes but won't really hurt me" She said softly, as if ashamed of the fact. I smiled and leaned over, patting her hand.

"It's okay dear little sister. Everyone needs a break once in awhile. Do run downstairs for a bit and we will get your stuff ready, okay?" She nodded after my short statement and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Who'd of thought…" Fred trailed off, grinning.

"…That would be so simple" I finished for him. I grinned back at him as well.

At least now we didn't have to worry about people knowing since we have Ginny, the human watch dog. 


	5. So Read my Book

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter stuffs! YAY! I'm not making money or anything! If I owned anything I'd have Fred and George. Rowling can keep everything else. ::Grin::

--

Fred's Point Of View

--

A loud moan cut through the crisp still air of the Burrow. A soft whimper was soon emitted after ward, as if an after shock of something that had shook the earth. The house appeared to be empty, besides the mysterious noises. But once a visitor climbed up the rickety old steps that lead to the children's bedrooms, they'd defiantly find that the house wasn't deserted. In fact, it contained two boys who looked exactly like one another.

"FRED!" He screamed, pushing me off of him. My hands lost there grip and I fell off the bed where I was getting him from behind.

"You said 'harder' so of course I complied for my dearest brother" I said, grinning wickedly.

"Not that bloody much harder! It hurts! It's a tender area on a boy my age, I'll have you know"

"I don't think age has anything to do with it" I retorted sharply. He gave me a sideways glance.

"I bet at the rip old age of fifty you'd have snapped me in half"

"OH COME OFF IT, GEORGE! It was just a bloody back rub! It's not like I was bum fucking you with a jack hammer or some shit!"

"Bum fucking? What have you been reading, sweetiekins?" He sneered at me, one of those looks that gives off the impression that the person thinks they're all knowingly and totally Godly. You have to admit though; he is hot enough to be Godly.

"Nothing much. Just wondering which position is better to fuck your brains out in" I replied airily, leaping onto my own bed and sprawling out on it. I folded my hands behind my head and awaited some fine words coated with excellent sarcasm.

"Is there a particular technique and approach you have to use with a sibling, or just with guys that look like you in general?"

"Funny you should ask, brother. They suggested using a mirror. It'd feel like a foursome then" I sneered right back at him, looking at his face flush with a tinge of red. I could tell it was from frustration of trying to beat your favorite sarcasm enemy, and total desire to check out fucking in a mirror with my sexy self.

"Bloody foursome is all? I think I deserve something better than that"

"Such as what?" I asked, stretching out my legs a bit.

"I 'dunno. Maybe having an ACTUAL foursome?" He grinned, mimicking my leg stretching and laying out on his own bed. I smiled.

"Who would you want to fuck, Georgie?" I inquired.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know. Depends on if I have to choose guys or girls, I s'pose"

"Either or. Are you in a cock mood, or a vaginal mood?" I smirked, and got one in return.

"I could go for cock…" he trailed off.

"What type of cock?" I asked, raising my eye brow suggestively.

"Identical cock named Wee-Freddy-Kins" He said, launching off his bed and onto mine. Without a moment's hesitation he was straddling me. I didn't bother move and just smiled up at him.

"Only way you get Giant-Hugey-Pants-Freddy-Kins is if you make him all happy and perked up, babe" Another wicked grin formed on my twin's lips.

"Well, of course. It just depends on what kind of mood Freddy is in, too. Does he want a—" He leaned down and with a sweep of a tongue licked my ear, "Tongue? Or maybe he wants—" Cutting himself off once more he reached behind where he straddled my lower stomach and grabbed a handful of Ickle-Freddy, "Hands?" he finished. I managed to keep my breathing stead as I replied.

"Freddy loves surpri—" I was getting sick of this cutting off bullshit. Suddenly the door flew open and a Ginny was standing in the door way, a look of reddened panic on her usually pale features.

"Abort operation "Horn-Dogs"! Red alert: Mum and Dad are approaching!" She slammed the door and we heard her run, and George jumped off me and did.

Little Fred just then decided he wanted hand.


End file.
